


Ramsay's New Boyfriend

by TheBloodletter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blood and Gore, Boyfriends, Chatting & Messaging, Child Abuse, Creepy Uncle, Dogs, Explicit Sexual Content, Human Pet, Incest, Jealousy, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Marking, Misogyny, Molestation, Past Child Abuse, Poor Theon, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Private School, Psychological Torture, Ramsay is his own warning, Sexual Abuse, Stockholm Syndrome, Strangulation, Thamsay, The bastard's boys - Freeform, Torture, Verbal Abuse, dating apps, every other type of abuse really, flaying, reek - Freeform, the bastard's girls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBloodletter/pseuds/TheBloodletter
Summary: Theon tries out a new dating app and you can already guess who he meets.





	1. Chapter 1

Theon was checking out the new dating the dating app he had downloaded earlier this week. It's been going well so far and he'd already started chatting with a few interested girls on the app when he'd got his first swipe right from a man. It was a bit surprising since the app only showed you people from some certain distance away from you. And there was the fact that he lived in a small conservative town where most of the towns gay men were either severely closeted or had been labeled "perverts" by the rest of the town.

Interested to see who it was Theon clicked on his profile, and immediately noticed the big wolfish grin that the man sported in his profile picture. It was the type of smile a sex offender would have. And that wasn't even the creepiest part of the dude Theon thought, he had these gray pale icy looking eyes that didn't match his smile. Looking at the guy sent shivers up my spine and I felt nervous as he read his name, Ramsay Bolton. The Stark's had warned him and the other Stark children about Mr.Bolton and his troublemaking bastard son. Theon had never met Ramsay before but had heard some disturbing rumors about him and his friends being involved in the missing women cases from around the county. Theon hadn't truly believed any of it knowing how wild small town rumors could become, and with himself having experienced more than his fair share of nasty gossip since Balon Greyjoy's last living son came to live here. Theon just shrugged it off to be the same thing.  
Abruptly a chat box popped up with the words "You're cute" written in it. Shit, it was him Theon thought. Despite how creepy his smile was Theon didn't want to be rude so he replied with a "thanks".  
Ramsay: Want to meet my dogs?

Theon: What?

Ramsay: My dogs, do you want to meet them?  
The ones that are in my pictures...

Theon looked at the only two other pictures Ramsay had on his profile. There were indeed pictures of Ramsay in a red flannel shirt, holding a hunting rifle surrounded by a bunch of identical looking dogs.

Ramsay: Did ya see them?

Theon: Yeah

Ramsay: So...  
Do you want to meet them??

Theon's low self-esteem and his need to rebel in any way from his foster parents combined to make him make the possibly stupidest mistake of his life. Besides Theon told himself that if you ignored the creepy look on his face Ramsay was kinda cute.

Theon: Okay

Ramsay: Cool. You live with the Stark's right?

Theon heart stopped beating for a second, and he quickly typed...  
How do you know that????

Ramsay: Who doesn't know that in this fucking town?

Theon relaxed duh, of course, he would know where I live, they live in the same town. Theon told himself he was being too paranoid and to relax. In Theon's mind, Ramsay hadn't said anything really creepy yet, maybe a bit awkward but not creepy.

Theon: So you are gay?

Ramsay: No

Theon:?  
Then why are you talking to me?

Ramsay: I'm attracted to certain people it doesn't make a difference to me if they are a girl or boy.

Theon: Oh

Ramsay: What about you Theon are you gay? ;)

Theon: Lol I'm bi

Ramsay: Of course.

Theon: What does that mean?

Ramsay: Nothing  
About my dogs, you can meet them sometime Friday night?  
After dark.

Shrugging off Ramsay's weirdness Theon replied

Theon: I don't know aren't you supposed to meet strangers off the internet in like a public place or something.

Ramsay: Why?  
We practically know each other already. You're Balon Greyjoy's last living son and I'm Roose Bolton's Bastard what's more to know? I reckon that hardly makes us strangers.

Theon: I guess your right...  
Where at?

Ramsay: The woods by my house  
I like to let my dogs loose in it.  
You can meet me by my kennels at the back of my house.

Theon: I guess I'll see you then...

Friday Afternoon

Ramsay: Whatcha doing?

Theon: At school.  
Why?

Ramsay: Just making sure you're not gonna forget about tonight.

Theon: No way I would.  
What about you? Are you in school?

Ramsay: Yeah

Theon: Why haven't I ever seen you here before?

Ramsay: Cause I go to public school.  
I got kicked out of private school years ago.

Theon: Really they told me I'm one suspension away from getting the boot.  
Mrs.Stark was totally fucking livid when she found out yelling about all the money they're gonna have wasted on private school if I end up having to graduate from public school. She even talked about kicking me out if it happened.

Ramsay: Think she would really kick you out?

Theon: Nah I don't think so, she full of empty threats like that.

Ramsay: Well either way if you get kicked out of private school you will have to go to school with me then ;)

Theon: True :)

Ramsay: Can't wait to get you all alone tonight

Theon: Why what are you gonna do with me, Ramsay ;)

Ramsay: You have no idea

Theon: Oh! I bet I can probably think of a few things you might be thinking of doing to me.

Ramsay: Doubtful :)

Theon: Fine I guess ill have to wait till tonight to find out then :(

Ramsay: Yes you will


	2. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon meets Ramsay's girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 4,000 words I'm dying lol. I hope you all enjoy it. When I copied and pasted it to post a bunch of weird spaces appeared throughout I tried to fix them all but I probably missed a few sorry.

Ramsay watched out his car window from across the street from the local private school. The Stark children were just getting out of school and gathering around Robb Stark’s black Mercedes and Sansa Stark’s new cherry red BMW convertible. He mentally cursed his father out for making him do this stupid “mission” as Roose had called it. Yeah, spying on his father’s business partners children was defiantly worthy of getting labeled a mission. Ramsay sarcastically thought a damn waste of time more likely. If he hadn’t got to leave school early he never would have agreed to do it.

He rolled his eyes and lifted his camera phone up to snap photos of the Stark children’s cars and license plates even though he would bet his father already had all this information. And that ’s when he saw him, Theon Greyjoy  (not that he knew that at the time). He had light brown hair  and a stupid, arrogant, and goofy smile spread across his face. He waved goodbye to some pretty  brown haired girl and walked over to the Starks who must have been waiting on him due to their annoyed glares. He seemed to  have  shrugged off  their annoyed comments but Ramsay could see even from this distance that the boy with the stupid smile was secretly concerned and insecure he was over them being mad at him even though he tried to hide it. None of the Starks  seemed to notice the weakness except him.

 

This boy, this thin cute fragile looking thing with his stupid looking fake mask of arrogance was catching Ramsay's interest already. He didn’t quite know why yet but he wanted this boy. Badly. Ramsay lifted his phone and took a photo of the boy. For the next couple weeks, Ramsay would regularly stare at the boy picture on his phone while he tried to come up with a plan to meet him or just when he jerked off to him. Soon enough while browsing one of the  dating apps he used to find girls for hunts he  swiped again and came face to face with that stupid smile and as he stared at Theon Greyjoy. When looking at the boy’s profile picture he determined that he had a pair of sad puppy eyes and from then on he would be Ramsay’s new little puppy. While smirking to himself Ramsay started to type.

…

Theon left the Stark's as the sun was setting and headed toward the Bolton estate. Only Robb had asked where he was going and Theon had only said on a date, refusing to give up a name to a pestering Robb. Theon was both nervous and excited for his date tonight. He didn't know what to expect from a date with Ramsay Bolton, but he was guessing it would be as strange as the boy appeared during their messages. He sent a quick message through the app saying he was on his way and didn't think much of it when he didn't receive a reply back.

He pulled up to the gate in front of the Bolton's large Victorian style mansion. It's dark trim made appear very Gothic and it looked like it was out of an Underworld movie  Theon thought. He lowered his window and looked up at the camera mounted  high up to his left.

 

“ Name and business … please ” An uninterested males voice came from the intercom. 

“ Theon Greyjoy um  visiting Ramsay ” Theon spoke  unsure and a bit nervous. 

Without another word, the gate opened and Theon drove through  and followed the driveway to the back of the house where there was a large modern looking two story, three door garage. He parked and got out of his car. He could hear the dogs barking before he could see them. The kennels were lined up to his left and he easily spotted Ramsay standing in  front of them. 

As he walk ed over to him he noticed how  damn  good Ramsay looked. He was strong chested  and wearing the same red flannel shirt from his picture along with jeans and hunting boots. He ran his icy blue eyes down Theon's body causing him to shiver. The predatory smile that grew on Ramsay’ s face made him feel like a prey that was about to be devoured, and Theon began to feel the warmth between his legs. Damn, he thought as he wondered if he should have brought the condoms and bottle of lube he left in his car after all.

…

Locke leaned back in his office chair staring at the security monitor waiting for Ramsay’s new play thing to arrive. The little bastard had only told Locke he was expecting someone and gave no other details. This was unusual since the boy loved to brag about the dumb whores he’d lure back here. The lack of details made him more curious and given Mr. Bolton was in the next town for business, Locke was quite bored.

Within ten minutes a car pulled up to the gate. Locke wasn’t really surprised that Ramsay date was a boy but he was surprised by the name the boy gave.  Theon Greyjoy, as in Balon Greyjoy the owner of the largest shipping empire in the state last living son. And as Ned Stark’s foster child. As the head of Roose Bolton’s security team and as the guy who usually was in all of Roose’s business meetings he knew exactly who that was and the hell that would fall on all their heads if this boy ended up in a shallow grave behind the estate cause Ramsay got a little carried away on his  “ date ” . 

“Well fuck” Locke muttered buzzing the boy through. Then pulling out his phone he while dialing he thought Nor Ramsay nor Roose was gonna like this.

…

“Hey” Ramsay spoke  over the sounds of the dogs excitedly barking, all the while  still giving Theon that stare.

“Hey” Theon shyly said blushing a bit under Ramsay’s gaze. Which was rather new Theon never acted this way with any of the girls or boys he’d dated but then again he’d also had never felt this aroused this soon by any of them. 

Ramsay’s smile grew more wolfish and he brought two fingers to his mouth and whistled. Immediately all the dogs sat in attention quietly waiting for a command from their master.

Theon had to emit he was impressed not even the Starks professionally trained wolf hybrids acted this well trained. 

“So are you ready to meet my dogs?” 

“Yeah um  what're their names ?” 

Ramsay laughed like there was some kind of inside joke.

“What?” Theon asked feeling a little self-conscience.

“Nothing this is Violet, and Allison, and  Ros, and Shae, and my newest pup Myranda… she’s still learning.” Ramsay tagged on as the smallest dog got out of her sitting position and jumped at the door to her cage when Ramsay neared her. 

“They’re all girls?”

“Yep. I prefer bitches.”

Theon almost made a joke but decided against it. For some reason, the  dog’s names sounded a bit familiar but he couldn’t put his finger on it. 

“How did you name them?” Theon asked hoped that would make him figure it out.

Ramsay laughed again at something Theon didn’t get. 

“I promise to tell you later, okay?”

“Okay,” Theon said still confused.

“So do you want to go for a walk?”

“Huh?” Theon asked caught up in deep thought.

“A walk… in the woods… with me?”

“Oh sorry sure” Theon shrugged and allowed Ramsay to lead him into the woods behind the house. 

“I thought you were going to let your dogs loose?”

“Nah I changed my mind they’re too loud and I much rather be alone with you.”

Theon felt the same shiver as before and tried to hide his blush. Damnit he was acting like sort of some virgin.  It was getting dark out now so Theon pulled out his phone to use its light to see.

“Here I’ll hold that for you” Ramsay offered.

“Nah it’s okay”

“No, I want to” Ramsay commanded calm by firmly.

“Oh okay, thanks,” Theon said not sure how to respond.

“So how  is  it like living with the Starks?”

“ It's fine a lot of rules but I get to live with my best friend Rob b so not bad.”

Ramsay's  lips tightened into a thin line.

“ Who’s your friends?” Theon asked confused by Ramsay’s reaction.

“I hang with my boys Damon, Skinner, Luton, and Alyn mostly,” Ramsay said with a shrug.

“I’ll take you to meet them some time” Ramsay tagged on with one of his wicked smiles. 

“Sure that would be nice,” Theon said quietly the only one of the group he’d known by name was Damon. And he only knew of him because of his large size and good looks made girls all over town talk about him. They’d been walking for a while know and Theon hoped Ramsay knew the way back or they’d be screwed for sure.

“So  does Robb Stark know  who you’re out with tonight?”

“Ah… no, I didn’t  mention it”

“Cause he wouldn’t approve right?” Ramsay said with a laugh.

“No that’s not it… okay yeah  kinda” Theon admitted guiltily  upon seeing that Ramsay wasn’t buying it .

“He just  doesn’t know the real you that’s all.”

“The real me huh, does that mean you know the  real me?”

“No, I  ah sorry I didn’t mea-”

“Do you want to see … the  real me tonight Theon?  Cause I was going to wait at least another date to show you , you know act all nice maybe fuck you  nicely get you hooked and all that shit but if  you’re that eager we might as well get on with it then. I don’t want to have to wait anymore  Theon ” Ramsay’s voice was no longer flirty it was  very cold and  deadly  serious .

 

 

Theon went from confused to scared especially after Ramsay pulled a hunting knife out of his boot and started fiddling with it while he talked. He held it almost threateningly at him. He didn’t know what to do Ramsay had gone from sexy to stra nge to seemingly downright dangerous. It was dark know and Theon had no idea where they were or how to get back to his car. Not without Ramsay help and  suddenly  Theon had  a feeling that had been Ramsay’s plan along.

Ramsay's mouth curled into a sadistic smile and in an all too sweet voice he said “What’s wrong Theon, you look scared of something” and he  held up his hunting knife and  started moving closer to Theon. 

On the verge of a panic attack, Theon raised his  hands up and started backing up. Only managing to whisper the word “Please”, before Ram say pushed him onto the ground.  Using his knife Ramsay  paid close attention as he  sliced through the buttons on Theon’s shirt.  All the while talking to him in a low sickly excited voice.

“Now  now my little  puppy, be good for your new master.”

“I’m not your puppy,” Theon said trying to sound defiant but it instead came out pitifully desperate and weak sounding. He hadn’t felt this powerless and at the mercy of another in many  many years. Feeling like his mind had just done a  sudden  summersault, Theon  physically jerked under Ramsay’s weight, while trying to keep the  assault of  memories  from the past from  flooding his mind in the  present . He felt as if he’d been kicked in the stomach and i f he had eaten anything before his date he would have  surely been vomiting by know. 

Hands all over him, touching him, caressing him.  Large hands that made Theon feel very small again. They weren’t Ramsay’s though. He could feel them rubbing his thighs and then moving upwards. Theon screamed “No” over and over again to the memories to Ramsay to every stupid decision that got him here today. 

Ramsay laughed truly amused by his new pets attempt to resist what Ramsay knew would be inevitable.“Silly puppy there’s no point in fighting this you’ve been mine since the  very  first moment I saw you. All cocksure  and arrogant, do you really think people buy your  arrogant no care in the  fucking  wo rld act. Well, maybe the sheep like Rob b Stark buy it but not  fucking  me. ” He laughed spitefully. ” I saw that desperate needy little boy in there just begging  for anyone to love him, to fuck him  and to finally control him. And  guess what  my little puppy you’re  finally  getting your wish  now. ” Ramsay’s words were laced with jealousy, longing and finally  pure  sadism.

Theon’s shirt was now open and Ramsay was tracing circles around his nipples with his knife.  He laid frozen in fear of Ramsay knife trying to come to terms with everything Ramsay said. “No this can’t be happening, please god no” he repeated over and over in his head or out loud he couldn’t really tell by this point. Tears began to slip down his face and he struggled to suppress his sobs, so he wouldn’t cut himself on  the blade.

Ramsay ran the tip of his blade down Theon chest to right above his pants fly. He did so by pressing the blade hard enough that Theon could feel it but not hard enough to  draw blood. Ramsay’s face glowed in anticipation as he ran the blade over Theon’s crotch and o r der ed in a low but still strong voice. “Unbutton your pants, pet” The threat was clear as he started to apply pressure to the blade that was touching his crotch.  Theon’s hand’s trembled in absolute terror as he slowly reached for his fly. Seeing no  other option he  unbuttoned his pants. 

“Good Boy” Ramsay cooed with sadistic glee at his new pet following his master's orders  already.  Like he was in some dog obedience class and his puppy had been the first in the class to learn how to sit, Theon thought disturbed. He  even  made the point to pat his puppy on his head, which only caused the pet to sob harder. 

The sound of his pet’s helplessness in his ear and the show of submission he had received pushed Ramsay to get on with the claiming. He ripped down Theon's jeans and und er wear revealing his long  but completely limp dick. Ramsay pouted to himself that his pet wasn’t hard for him but at the same time  was  not really surprised. Besides tonight was about  him claiming his pet and his  little  puppy didn’t need to be hard for that, Ramsay told himself reassuringly. There would be  plenty of  time in the future to teach his pet how to like it. 

Removing his cock from his pant,  Ramsay hissed at the feel of skin on skin.  Fuck he didn’t think he had ever been this aroused before a fuck before. But then again this wasn’t with any  ol' whore he and his boys had picked up. This was with his puppy, his  perfect little boy. He ripped down his  pet’s pants and underwear and forced his legs apart started to line himself up. 

…

Theon started to panic when he felt Ramsay poking at his entrance with his cock. This was really happening, he couldn’t believe it. This was supposed to be just a date with a hot guy, he’d never imagined in the end he would be raped tonight.

Ramsay didn’t give him any warning before he thrust in. The pain was unbelievable, he felt  like he was being torn in half. He screamed and tried to push Ramsay off of him but he was too heavy.  Ramsay didn’t give him any time to adjust before he started pounding into him full force.

Theon closed his eyes like used to do when Balon was beating him. He had blocked it out, by thinking about the ocean; it was big and powerful but also could be calm and soothing. And like the ocean, he would drift away in himself. Sometimes Theon would wonder if this is what had happened to his Mother. Did she try to escape the pain of losing her sons  and wander too far in herself to where she couldn’t find her way back? Sometimes he would worry he’d get lost too, but in this moment he didn’t care if he ever came back. Theon ignored Ramsay’s attempt to get his attention. 

“Look at me or I will cut off your eyelids”

Feeling completely lifeless Theon  obeyed , looking up into Ramsay’s icy eyes. They were filled with dominance and lust.  He ignored them and thought only of calm cool seawater. 

…

Growling in frustration the forced eye contact meant nothing now.  Theon was meeting his eye  but  he wasn’t really looking at him, his mind had checked out of the present in a n attempt to protect itself from the reality of what was happening. Ramsay was furious he thrust harder into Theon trying to rid him of that dissociated look.  There was no  fucking  way he was going to allow his pet to miss this, Ramsay thought enraged.  Ramsay wrapped his hands around Theon’ s throat and squeezed it till the look of panic covered his pet’s face .  Theon looked up at him with his full attention now just as a good pet should always do.

The fear in his eyes drove Ramsay to pound harder into his now red-faced pet. Knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer he released Theon’s throat and screamed MINE as he bites hard into Theon shoulder. The taste of his pet’s blood and the sound of his pet’s scream pushed Ramsay over the peak. He rutted furiously into his puppy’s body as he enjoyed the best orgasm of his life. 

Theon curled up in a ball when he finally pulled out and Ramsay found himself smirking at the sight of his cum and a bit of blood dripping out of his pet’s abused ass.  Humming in contempt, Ramsay put himself back in his pants and stood over his puppy and savored the view, glowing in pride over his conquest.  Know came the time to ensure his little pet kept the events of their date to himself. 

“Pet, do you remember how you asked how my bitches got their names?” Theon didn’t respond but Ramsay could tell he was listening.

“Well I name them after the girls I hunt out here. They are all the names of girls I hunted down, raped then murdered out here behind my house. Well, the ones that gave me and my boys a good fight, there have been more but they didn’t deserve to get a bitch named after them for their poor effort .” Ramsay could see the terror that crossed his puppies face and knew what he was thinking.

“Ah don’t worry Puppy I know you’re not like those whores, unlike them you are loyal right Puppy? You would never tell, one of those whores who I was kind enough to let live in the beginning had tried to tell but she still ended up buried back here with the rest of them. But unlike most of them, her death was much longer and much much slower.” Ramsay chuckled softly, ”I peeled here skin off Puppy all of it haha you should have heard her scream. I didn’t even think she would a lasted as long as she did. Days Puppy days that’s how long the fucking bitch lasted.”

“Besides Puppy  who are you  gonna tell?  The Starks? Can you imagine how the conversation would work out?” 

…

Theon could picture it now, telling an ashamed Ned Stark what happened or even worse Mrs. Stark finding out. She would probably say he deserved it for not being with a girl like boys are  supposed to be with. It dawned on him that they would probably tell his father. Balon would  disown him for sure  and  might  even kill him to erase the stain of  weakness from his bloodline. Theon  couldn’t bear the thought, he  lived for the day he would one day inherit his  father’s shipping empire. It was the only hope he had that his life would  ever get better, that he would ever be happy and have a real home and family.

That thought made up his mind for him there was no way he would ever tell anyone what happened. Ramsay was right in the end it wouldn’t matter what he did if Ramsay was guilty of even half of  what he had claimed to be responsible for then it me a nt  that more than just Ramsay’s father must be protecting him.

Pulling himself off the ground, Theon pulled up his pants and held together his now ruined shirt. He couldn’t bear to look Ramsay in the eye as he walked over to him. He tried to keep a wide berth between them but Ramsay wasn’t having it. Ramsay swung an arm around Theon’s  still bleeding  shoulder as he practically dragged a trembling Theon out of the woods. 

The long walk back to the Bolton estate was filled  wit h the sound of Ramsay whistling and the occasion comments mentioning how much of a good boy Theon was.  He didn’t want to admit it but to himself but whenever he was praised by Ramsay he would get a warm feeling in his belly and a rush of pleasure and relief would fill him. 

When they finally made it out of the woods they were greeted by two men. One was very stern and had a  disappointed frown on his face. That man must be Roose Bolton Theon concluded upon seeing the man had the same  eerily pale blue eyes as Ramsay did. The other man was tall with brown hair  and a scar on his cheek. He was sporting a similarly sadistically amused smile  on his face  as Ramsay often had on. 

 

Ramsay stopped whistling but made the point of possessively tightening his arm on Theon’s shoulder.  Shaking Theon stood there holding his bloody  shirt together avoiding  any eye contact with either of the men. Theon knew that just by looking at him, they would know what happened to him.

“What are you doing here father, you were out of town?” Ramsay snarled in  an annoyed voice. 

“I decided to come back early”

“Why,” Ramsay said while glaring accusatively at the man with the scar.

“Just making sure you and your…  friend found your way back safely .”  Roose spoke in  an emotionless voice.

“Not my friend Father,  Theon is  my boyfriend,” Ramsay said with his chin held high in a voice that dared his father to challenge him.

Roose paused to give Theon an unreadable look then corrected himself.

“Just making sure  you and your  boyfriend … found your way back  safely  Ramsay.”

“Sure Father” Ramsay snorted sarcastically .

“Well, we were just heading inside.” Ramsay tried and failed to drag Theon past them.

“It’s quite late Ramsay I think it’s time for Theon to go home now,” Roose said calmly.

“What? It’s Friday” Ramsay replied in outrage. 

“None the less I fear Ned and Catelyn Stark will be worried about their wards absence.”

Theon highly doubted that but kept his mouth shut for the chance to escape from Ramsay. All his pet and boyfriend talk was sinking in and Theon was being forced to realize this wasn’t going to be a onetime thing in Ramsay’s mind.

“He can call them then, right pet?” 

Theon froze in terror at Ramsay’s words but before he’d be forced to reply Roose fucking Bolton actually saved him.  

“No it’s too late to call,  it would wake them, Know Locke will you please escort Theon here to his car” Roose commanded sternly.

“Yes sir”  The man named Locke tried to grab Theon’s arm but Ramsay jerked him away and yelled . 

“Don’t  you  fucking touch him, he’s MINE.”

Locke rolled his eyes then waited for Ramsay to reluctantly let  go of  Theon  and to give him his phone back before he lead the still shaking boy towards his car. 

…

When Theon and  Locke  were out of earshot  Roose whispered in his most  dangerous voice  “In my office now. ”

Ramsay glared at Roose but still walked to his father’s office, ready for whatever punishment his father gave him.  Feeling strong in his knowledge that in the end, his puppy would be worth it. 

…

When Theon got to his car  he could  barely contain his sobs. Luckily  Locke didn’t try to talk to him and left once he got in his car.  He drove home mostly on autopilot trying but mostly failing to pull himself together. He couldn’t imagine facing Robb, who would want to know how his date went. When he pulled up to the Stark mansion he wiped his eyes and put on a fake ass smile. He kept his head low and hurried in the back door and up the  servant’s stairs to his room. For the first time tonight he felt lucky, no one was out walking around and he didn’t have to face anyone. 

Theon  ripped off his clothes and  made the mental note to throw them out himself  It wasn’t like he would need the evidence on them. Then he quickly jumped in the shower spent over an hour scrubbing himself raw. Trying to erase any trace of the events from tonight. He didn’t bother to check his bitten shoulder he just washed it out with soap and hoped Ramsay didn’t any diseases. If anyone ever asked he’d lie and say he had a bit of an overzealous date. When he finally became  too exhausted to continue, Theon climbed out, put on his loosest fitting sweat clothes on and passed out in his bed. And as he’d done many times Theon begged mentally to whatever God  was listening to make him wake up  tomorrow with all this being just one long bad dream.  God had never listened to Theon  Greyjoy  before though.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what did you think? Ramsay will eventually name Theon Reek I just need to think of a situation where it will fit in the story. And as alway thank you guys so much for reading and any feedback will be greatly appreciated. Oh, and if anyone has an idea for what kind of business Roose is in I would appreciate it I'm currently scratching my head over what he would do. Thank you.


	3. Meet the Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon met Ramsay's girls now it's time for him to meet his boys.

“Balon Greyjoy’s heir, what were you thinking boy?” Roose forced out through clenched teeth when they finally reached his office.

 

“What’s the big deal, he didn’t even tell anyone he was coming here. Ramsay said annoyed by what he believed to be his father overreacting.

 

“Do you even think boy, If Theon is no longer a hostage of Ned Stark, then his father no longer has any reason to do as we say.” Roose snapped back growing even more furious by his bastard’s attitude.

 

“Hostage? I thought he was their foster child Father.” Ramsay asked surprised.

 

“Did your whore of a mother drop you on your head before she left you with me boy? Do you honestly believe that it a coincidence that the boy’s abuse just happened to have been reported just in time for the town’s wealthiest family to finish the process to become foster parents? Then the courts just conveniently placed him into that said house. We reported Balon’s abuse of the child so Ned could take custody of the boy and hold him over his father's head for his corporation in shipping our oil whenever and wherever it needs to be at a _very_ reasonable price.”

 

Ramsay tried not to flinch over the comment about his mother. His father was right she did leave him with Roose and never came back. When Ramsay was little he used to delude himself into thinking that his mother had wanted him to have a good life and live a privileged wealthy life with his father. Though he’d eventually had to accept that it was simply not true, after hearing one of the many remarks from Roose about how he was conceived. Ramsay was finally forced to accept that no mother would give a child that they loved to their own rapist.

 

“The honorable Ned Stark agreed to that,” Ramsay asked skeptically.

 

“Of course not I had to convince him he was doing a noble act by taking in the abused son of a hated business rival. Then I handled the negotiations with Balon myself. Ned Stark doesn't know the details, he doesn't want to know them. It’s my job to do the dirty work so the Stark’s name and the face of our business remains clean to the public’s eye.”

 

“Why does it even matter Father? Theon will be free from the Stark’s control as soon as he turns eighteen in two more years. He can then return home and take over the business then, how’s that leverage? And doesn't he have an older sister, what about her?” Ramsay asked irritated he wasn’t in the know.

 

“That's only true if Balon is still alive when Theon turns eighteen. If not the money and business rights goes into a trust which Ned is in complete control of till Theon turns eighteen. You know the Greyjoys are old fashioned in how they do things, his sister is as less likely to take over the family business than her own uncles would be likely too. Any more questions my dear bastard son.” Roose sneered condescendingly.

 

“No Father” Ramsay replied barely containing his anger over his father’s use of that word.

 

“Good now I expect you to stay away from that boy for now on.” Roose calmly ordered as he started reading some mail on his desk.

 

“No”

 

Roose snapped his head up unbelieving and stared Ramsay down like he just grown a tail and started to chase it.

 

“What did you say to me boy?” His voice grew more dangerous with each syllable that left his tongue.

 

“He’s going to be my pet father, my perfect little puppy. Who I will train to never disobey me nor challenge me. I shall keep him with me safe as my pet forever.” Ramsay spoke fearlessly as every thought of Theon as a submissive obedient pet filled him with utter determination to make that a reality, whatever means necessary. With this new information, Ramsay started to form a plan.

 

“Think about it Father if I train Theon to be my pet and obey me and you take custody of him from the Starks then we can kill his father right before Theon’s eighteenth birthday. Then he will be in charge but only as a puppet figure and you could pull his strings and take all his shares of the profits. Plus you would save an arm and a leg on shipping fees since you’d be in charge, and I'd get my puppy of course.” Ramsay excitedly explained.

 

“Brilliant plan boy but are you are forgetting something. Why would Ned Stark give me custody of the boy?” Roose asked still skeptical but Ramsay could tell the gears were turning behind those cold calculating eyes.  

 

“Easy Father, his wife is already threatening to kick Theon out if he gets expelled from private school. So leave it to me to get him expelled and you just need to convince Cat to sign him over when that happens. I’m sure she’d love to get rid of one of the two unwanted boys her husband brought home.” Ramsay smiled confidently knowing he was about to get his way.

 

“Alright Ramsay, we will try out your plan. But if this goes wrong you will lose the boy.”

…

 

Theon was awoken by a buzzing sound coming from the pile of clothes across the room. As he tried to move all he felt was pain coming from every part of his boy. His stomach clenched up as the events of last night found his as he stared at the pile of dirty bloody clothes. There could be no denying it the evidence was both in front and on him of the pain was any clue to how he must look. Forcing himself up he ignored his phone and instead headed to his bathroom mirror.

 

Refusing to meet himself in the eye he thought at least Ramsay had been kind enough to spare his face he thought sarcastically. And that seemed to be the only part of him that remained unmarred of bruising ranging in colors from red to blue. He could see bruising the shape of Ramsay's fingers on his hips and throat from the strangulation. Judging from the pain there were surely so more on his ass but Theon couldn't bear to check. The pain from his bottom was only rivaled by the pain on his shoulder.

 

The bit mark looked even more hideous than it did last night. The whole area around it looked red, swollen and inflamed. Theon decided to be safe he would take some leftover antibiotics he had from when he got drunk with Robb and tried to climb a tree but only managed to cut his leg open on a broken branch. In the background, Theon could hear his phone buzzing. Assuming it was just Robb who should already be a lacrosse practice or Kyra his on again off again something, he waited till after he recleaned the bite wound and got dressed in clothes that would cover his bruises to check his phone.

 

Theon froze when he realized the text weren't from Robb or Kyra. The contact name was listed as Master, and he didn't need to read more than one text to know that it was not a joke by a friend who had got into his phone. Theon cursed at himself for not ever having the patience to keep a lock on his phone. Ramsay must have made himself a contact and sent himself my number.

 

Wakey wakey my little doggie

Puppy

I want to see your bruises

Send me a pic of your neck

Your master wants to play Puppy

Answer me

Now

And I had thought you learned last night that I don't like being ignored Theon

Maybe you need another lesson then

THEON

ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE

If you don't answer me in the next thirty seconds I'm coming over.

Too late I'm on my way.

 

Theon was shaking as he read through the messages his anxiety only growing with each one. By the last message, he thought he was going to puke. Ramsay was coming here. Right now. His chest tightened he couldn't breathe. 'Oh God,' He thought as he checked the timestamp from the last text. It was sent over ten minutes ago. He'd be almost here already. He thought about running and getting in his car and driving far far away. He'd eventually have to come back but Theon wasn't thinking that far ahead he just knew he couldn't see Ramsay. Grabbing his key he ran out of his room and rounded the corner to the main staircase. The sound of the voices below stopped him dead in his tracks.

 

"Theon we were just about to get you, your friend is here." Ned Stark's tried to sound polite but his voice betrayed him, instead, it came out as disturbed. Catelyn Stark didn't look much better, her lips were drawn into a tight line and her eyes burned into him in the same disapproving way that they had when he first came here.

 

Theon slowly walked down the steps trying to avoid their stares and trying to keep the screaming inside. When he reached the bottom Ramsay surprised him by throwing an arm around his shoulder and giving him a kiss on the cheek. He really hoped his face didn't show what he was feeling inside.

 

"Hello my dear, I was just apologizing to Mr. and Mrs. Stark for keeping you out on our **date** so late last night.“ Theon felt the air leave him, now the Starks not only knew he liked boys but that he went on a date with a guy they specifically told him to stay away from. He knew in the back of his mind that this was Ramsay’s way of punishing him for not responding.

 

“As I was saying before, I'm having a few friends over for pizza and video games and I wanted to invite Theon if that's okay with the both of you,” Ramsay spoke like he was trying to get some girls, overprotective parents, to let him take their daughter to prom. Ground me Theon thought, say no say I can never see Ramsay again and send me to my room where he can’t get to me. Theon knew that would be his only chance of getting away from Ramsay.

 

“Will there be adult supervision at this party?” Ned asked in his I'm a responsible parent voice.

 

“Not a party Sir, just a same hangout session with a few of my boys. I promised Theon I'd introduce him to my friends. And yes Sir my father will be home the whole time to supervise.”

 

“Well alright then, Theon you can go. And Ramsay will you please tell your father I look forward to our meeting Monday.” Ned said in a way too serious tone of voice.

 

“Of course Sir, well be on our way then if that’s all.”

 

“Yes that's all, drive safely.”

 

“Always” Ramsay smiled with too many teeth and in a charming good ol boy type of voice.

 

Theon couldn’t believe Ned Stark was that gullible enough to believe Ramsay’s respectable young man act. Yeah, he’d been fooled by Ramsay but that was because he had been thinking with his dick like always, what was Ned Stark’s excuse. Now he semi hopes he end up on a milk carton just so the stupid honorable Ned Stark can have that on his fucking conscious.  

 

What really pissed him off through was fucking Catelyn. Theon could tell she didn’t trust Ramsay but she held her tongue and didn't say a word, probably hoping he wouldn’t come back so he wouldn’t corrupt her precious Robb. And Theon new if it had been any of her other children she would have put her foot down but not for the foster child she never wanted. It stung Theon a bit, but he was more than used to not being wanted. It was probably the reason he’d been so trusting of Ramsay, he was desperate to feel like someone wanted him.

 

He barely took notice of Ramsay guiding him to his car and even buckling him in like he was a child in a car seat. Ramsay definitely didn’t drive safe in fact he drove like his life depended on him getting to his house in half the appropriate time. He barely stopped in time to not hit the gate and then the very second it opened wide enough he slammed his foot back down on the gas and flew them up the driveway to park in front of the massive garage. Before Theon could even get his seatbelt off Ramsay was at his door doing it for him again. Ramsay then led him through the back patio doors down some stairs to a finished basement that seemed to be used as an entertainment room.

 

Theon froze in the entrance as he saw four guys his age lounging on the various sofas in the room. Upon seeing Ramsay and him the boys all came and stood around them all giving him different types of looks.

 

“Is this him, Ramsay?” Damon asked skeptically. Theon guessed his name based solely on his large size and good looks.

"Duh dipshit" Ramsay snapped.

"He's too skinny," Someone said.

"Fuck you, Alyn, you're too skinny," Ramsay yelled back obviously pissed.

"He's right Alyn you're like the same size as him," Damon said matter of factly.

"No I'm not I'm way taller and I have more muscles" The guy named Alyn defended.

"Bullshit," Said Damon.

"It's true" Alyn growled back.

"What under that sweater?" Someone else asked.

"Bruises obviously," Ramsay said with an eye roll.

"When can we play with him?" The same person asked again.

"What?, never I told you," Ramsay said incredulously

"So you're not sharing than"

"The fuck are you talking about Luton, Jesus you're going to seriously make me say it again fine listen up all you shit for brains Theon is mine no one touches him without my permission. Got it shit heads?."

“Got it Ramsay" The group muttered reluctantly.

...

Ramsay was frustrated, his Puppies first time meeting the boys was not going how he had thought it would. They were all supposed to be marveling at how perfect his boy was but instead, these assholes were ruining everything with their stupid comments and questions. Of course, his puppy was too skinny, Ramsay liked him that way. Looking around the room took note of them all. Damon still looked skeptical, Alyn had on the sour look that got him nicknamed Sour Alyn in the first place, but then again he always had that look on so that wasn’t really telling in truth. Luton was leering at his poor puppy with a total perv smile stretched across his face. Skinner simply gave Theon a once over then went back to picking out a video game in other indifference.

 

Then there was his puppy, who was currently leaning closer to him from fear for Luton’s lecherous gaze. Ramsay’s mood immediately brightened as his puppy was already looking to him for protection. Better the devil you know than the devil you don’t Ramsay thought amused.

 

“It’s okay puppy, Luton may be a horny pervert but he’s a loyal horny pervert who won’t touch you without my permission.” Luton glared at Ramsay and Theon looked relieved to have his stare off of him. Grinning Ramsay put his arm on his puppies back and guided his little pet over to one of the couches. Ramsay made him sit down as he stood over him.

...

“Arms up” Ramsay ordered as he tried to pull off Theon’s sweater.

 

“Wait, stop what are you doing?” Was he going to rape me again? Is he going to let them rape me? Theon thought panicked while fighting with Ramsay to keep his shirt on. Ramsay finally managed to rip it off over his head onto the floor and then slapped him hard across the face for resisting.

 

“Please no. Not again. Please”  Theon begged.

 

“What? Oh... no Puppy that's later. I just wanna see all the pretty marks I gave you.” Theon scundered embarrassed as most of Ramsay’s boys were looking him over.

 

“This is gonna scar nicely” Ramsay murmured as he ran his fingers over the bite mark lovingly.

 

“Damn Ramsay you did a number on him last night,” Damon commented without any real concern in his voice just amusement.

 

“He needed to know who he belongs to.”

 

Damon snorted “Well he definitely knows now.”

 

Ramsay moved to sit next to him on the couch far more closely than Theon liked. He tried to reach to pick up his sweater off the floor but Ramsay yanked him away.

 

“You don’t need that Puppy I want to see the marks I gave you to remember our first night together.” Theon shivered and put his arms around himself in an attempt to cover himself from Ramsay’s gaze.

 

Ramsay simply chuckled in response then grabbed himself a controller off the coffee table. All the other boys except Theon had controllers and were setting up a game of Call of Duty. Theon was glad they didn’t make him play, he was too anxious to focus on the game. The next hour was as close to normal as Theon had seen in the last two days just a lot of guys trash talking joking with each other.

 

Theon noticed that Ramsay’s playing style was very aggressive but also reckless. Skinner wiped the floor with them all, he seemed to take the game much more seriously than them. While the others cursed, joked, and trash talked each other Skinner was silent and completely absorbed in the winning the game. Soon enough they got tired of losing to Skinner and turned their attention back to Theon.

 

Ramsay showed off the marks he’d left on Theon and answered in very specific detail about where each mark came from. Theon just wanted to die then and there. While the boys made jokes about him, Ramsay’s nickname of Puppy for him, and last night.

 

But Theon finally reached his limit when the boys tried to get him to play fetch outside with a dirty tennis ball. The “no” had barely left his lips when he felt a blow to the side of his head from Ramsay.”

 

“Bad Puppy, never say no to your master” Theon could see how infuriated Ramsay was by his disobedience. But Theon had to say no, he just couldn’t give in like this. HE WASN’T A FUCKING DOG. His rage must have shown on his face because soon after Ramsay started kicking him screaming “BAD PUPPY, NEVER MAKE THAT FACE AT ME AGAIN. I AM YOU”RE MASTER. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME PET? DO I NEED TO TAKE A TOE TO TEACH YOU A LESSON?”

 

Sobbing in terror and pain, desperate to make the pain stop Theon cried out “No master, sorry master, I'll be a good puppy please don’t. I want to be a good puppy.” Theon didn't want to think about the words he was saying all he knew was that it made the pain stop which is all Theon has ever wanted.

...

Ramsay smirked to himself after he successfully cowed Theon for now. No not Theon anymore Ramsay thought as he looked at the terrified submissive pet that had taken Theon's place for the moment. This pet looked nothing like that whorish grinning arrogant ass Theon Greyjoy acted like, Ramsay thought absentmindedly. No calling his puppy Theon was wrong, Ramsay had brought out the scared little boy Theon kept hidden inside and made him better. Ramsay’s pet was no longer Theon Greyjoy he needed a new name. But just what was the question Ramsay pondered to himself.

 

Looking the teary eyed snotty boy in the eye Ramsay asked. “Now my pet, the boys and I asked you to play fetch with us what is your answer now?”

 

“Yes...Master” Theon forced out of clenched teeth.

 

“That’s better” Ramsay smiled before stretching back and throwing the ball hard into the tree line behind the estate. “Fetch Puppy.”

 

Theon tried to take off running but he was immediately knocked down by Ramsay.

 

“Stupid pet. Do dogs walk on two legs? No, they walk on four. Try again.”

 

Crawling on all fours Theon went to find the ball. The dingy yellow color made it easy to find but he struggled with keeping the dirty thing in his mouth as he crawled back to Ramsay and his friends. By the time he made it back his hands and knees hurt worse than they had from the night before. The boy's laughter stung worse though, and he couldn’t bear to meet Ramsay’s eye when he dropped the ball in his waiting hand. This repeated a few times before the pizza arrived and the boys grew tired of this game.

 

The boys spread out on the patio furniture to eat. Theon didn’t know what to do so he just followed Ramsay. He was hungry but he didn’t dare get himself a piece. Ramsay piled his plate high with pizza and sat in a chair.

 

“Come kneel Puppy I want to feed you,” Ramsay said as he pointed to a spot beside his chair.

 

He wanted to say no he really did but he knew they'd just beat him for it. He knew he had to just make it a bit longer then surely Ramsay would have to take him home at least he hoped. So Theon crawled over beside Ramsay and took a bite from the piece he offered with an outstretched hand.  

 

“Good Puppy, and what do you say to your generous master who offered to feed you.”

 

“Thank you, Master”

 

As this continued Ramsay seemed to get more into it, especially after they finished and he ordered Theon to clean his fingers. Theon didn’t mean for it to be sexual but as he sucked and licked each digit clean he could see the growing look arousal in Ramsay’s eyes. He felt the same shiver of need go through him as he had when he first saw Ramsay in person. Ramsay’s face morphed into that wolfish grin, shit he noticed Theon thought.

 

“Come Puppy let's go up to my room for some alone time.” He leaned closer. “And if you even think about running I'll fuck you then let each of my boys have a turn at yah.”

 

Theon didn’t doubt him and didn’t fight when Ramsay lead him by the arm inside and up the steps to his room. Ramsay’s room was spacious with a king size bed and dresser on the left and a couch facing the wall mounted flat screen tv to the right. There was also a cluttered desk and some bookshelves filled with comic books, movies and various nicknacks of the horror variety that you’d likely find at a Spencer's.  His walls were covered in slasher movie posters ranging from Scream to Hellraiser to Hostel to The Last House on the Left and so one. Theon didn’t get to look for long before Ramsay pushed him onto his bed.

…

 

Ramsay looked down on his squirming nervous prey in excitement, finally, he’d be able to enjoy his pet without any rush. Theon seemed to bounce back and forth from wanting to fight and run to staying and obeying. Ramsay wasn’t sure which he wanted more right now, his pet fighting or cowed and obedient. Nonetheless, Ramsay had an idea for what he wanted to do with his pet and either would work.

 

“Shhh Puppy if you are good I won’t be as rough as yesterday. I’ll make sure we both enjoy it.” Ramsay spoke in soothing yet dominate voice.Theon just closed his teary eyes laid still in submission. Which made Ramsay grin again and reach for his Puppies belt. Off with his pants and underwear. The lightning was much better in his room then it had been last night and Ramsay sees Theon much clearer. Ramsay ran his fingers over the purple and red bruises that covered his hips.

 

Theon’s legs dangled over his bed and Ramsay nealed between them. Ramsay was amused when Theon flinched when he felt Ramsay’s tongue exploring his cock and balls. Ramsay was content at getting his Puppy to harden, he had meant it last night when he had said there would be time in the future to teach his pet to like it. Theon was moaning in both pleasure and distress over finding it pleasurable.

 

“No..ah Rams- Master please don’t. I don’t wan- ah!” Theon cried out in panic. Ramsay simply squashed his hand a little too hard around his shaft.

 

“You don’t get to say ‘no’ to me. I’m your Master what I say or do is the only way. Got it?”

 

“Yes, Master.”

 

“I know you’re are scared and don’t think this could be really happening but it is you are my puppy my pet you belong to me now and forever I knew since the first time I saw you I felt it. I knew you were perfect for me. Once you are trained it will get easier. I’m taking it easy on you right now because I know you don’t know what I expect yet but very soon I will no longer be so lenient Puppy. Oh, and I don’t like the name Theon it doesn't fit you, soon I'll pick a perfect new name for you.”

 

Theon grew more frightened and desperate with each word but he also grew more aroused since Ramsay kept giving him licks in between words through his whole speech. Once he was done talking Ramsay took nearly all of him into his mouth and began to bob his head up and down Theon’s hard length. Ramsay could tell Theon was close to climaxing because he could no longer keep his moans quiet anymore. Just as Ramsay was going to give his Puppy permission to climax an annoyingly loud cell phone went off from in Theon’s pants pocket.

 

“The fuck? Who the hell is calling you?” Growling Ramsay whipped out the phone, his mood only darkened as he saw the contact picture of the same pretty brunette he had seen Theon talking to when he’d been spying on the Starks. Krya the name said.

 

“Why the fuck is some whore named Kyra calling you?” Ramsay forced out through clenched teeth.

 

“She not a whore she my um... Friend.”

 

“Friend.. she’s your friend is that what you call all the people you fuck?”  

 

“What? No, we don’t... we haven’t done anything like that in a long time she ah is just the first girl I ever dated who wouldn’t put up with any of my shit, so yeah I consider her to be  my friend.”

 

“What about Robb Stark?”

 

“What about Robb?”

 

“Is he one of the friends you fuck? Or used to fuck?”

 

“No! Robb is straight as straight as they come.”

 

“But you’ve thought about it, right? Fucking him. Of course, you have he’s the perfect golden boy with perfect hair and a perfect smile. Who wouldn’t want to fuck him.” Ramsay went on bitterly.

 

“It’s not like that Robb’s like my brother, mine died when I was so young I never really knew them, so Robb’s like the closest thing I have.” Theon tried to make him understand desperate to keep Ramsay from being mad.

 

“They were killed by the Stark’s right? Didn’t Ned Stark make them ship some oil even though he knew there was a dangerous storm coming? What’s that like living with real brothers killer?” Ramsay asked bluntly.

 

“It was only supposed to be a small storm, they should have known to take a longer route around it to be safe but Maron and Rodrik were young and cocky and they died because of it.” Theon tried to explain in a near whisper voice while looking away from Ramsay.

 

A knock came at the door “Ramsay I didn’t allow you to have your friends over for you to leave them unsupervised to tear up my back yard. Get them in order before I call Locke to come see them out.”

 

“Theon and I are busy, I'll tell them to leave in a minute.” Ramsay snapped.

 

“No right now Ramsay and you and that boy better be wearing protection. I know you’re not safe with those whores you like to bring home and I don’t need to have to explain that to Ned when you end up giving Theon something.” Theon’s were red faced in embarrassment that Roose new what they had been doing earlier. Ramsay just seemed to be sulking from the fact his Dad thought he had an STD.

 

“Ugg he’s so… I don’t even know” Ramsay growled. “Come pet lets get your clothes on. Might as well take you home, I’m definitely not in the mood now thanks to my cockblock of a dear Ol’ Dad.”

 

Ramsay left Theon to get his pants on and his sweater from the basement as he herded his friends off the property, then waited in Ramsay’s car for him. Ramsay sighed when sat in the car but didn’t talk to Theon all the way to the Stark’s.

 

Theon didn’t question Ramsay to why he followed Theon to his room. Nor did he bother to and stop him from looking around Theon’s room. Much to Ramsay’s delight his pet was learning. Ramsay had spotted what he had been looking for as soon as he entered the boy's room but had made the point of looking all through Theon’s stuff. There were a lot of shells and other sorts of sea related stuff scattered about. No pictures though Ramsay noted and besides the mess of papers and random everyday items Theon’s room was largely impersonal, like a hotel home that was being used, Sure there was people's stuff but none of it really fit there. Ramsay wondered if that's how his Puppy felt about living with the Starks.

 

By the time he made it to his target Theon was no longer watching him. Smirking in succes Ramsay walked over to Theon and kissed him. It wasn't long or particularly good since Theon had immediately frozen when contact was made but the look of surprise, fear and the barest touch of need made it all the better. Now was the time for him to start the plan to have his Puppy with him permanently.


	4. Ramsay's Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon gets screwed and Ramsay get's a present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter I have posted today so if you haven't read that one scroll up :).

Monday Morning

 

“Thanks for replying to my texts asshole,” Kyra said annoyed while she punches Theon in the shoulder.

 

“Hey, sorry I ah-”

 

“Save the excuses asshole. So how was your super secret date? Are you finally going to tell me who it was with?” Kyra asked with a laugh. 

 

“How bout never,” Theon replied trying to keep his voice light and airy.

 

“That bad?” Kyra asked with a sympathetic smile.

 

“Worse” Theon forced a laugh.

 

“Well, now I have to know who it was then,” Kyra said with a smirk.

 

“I’m late for class.”

 

“Bullshit you never care about getting to class on time,” Kyra said with a skeptical face.

 

“You know I can’t get in any more trouble here or I will be expelled.” 

 

“They’re going to expel you for being tardy?

 

“Hey, you don’t know that this is an exclusive private school there could be some rich family who needs to enroll their brat here in my spot.”

 

“The Starks are the rich family who they would kick people out for to make room for,” Kyra said with a bitter eye roll. As one of the schools few scholarship kids she always knew that if the school ever needed a spot for some rich kid with a powerful family then they’ed be coming for her first despite her beyond excellent grades. 

 

“I’m not a Stark.” Theon snapped irritated that he seemed to be constantly reminded of that fact, yet no one else wanted to notice.

 

“I’ll see you at lunch then,” Kyra muttered as she walked away from her friend locker. She was used to Theon being moody when it came things like the Starks or his own family and yet he didn’t try to laugh it off or change the subject as he normally did. Kyra could tell something had happened. She didn’t what but she did know it was unusual for Theon to go so long without texting her. Kyra continued to wonder about her friend as the day went on.When the runners finally reached her she couldn’t contain her shock. Had this been what was making Theon act so different and if so how did she not already know. 

…

 

Theon was late for his first class but didn’t really care by that point, he just tried unsuccessfully to pay attention to his teacher. It was third period by the time he accepted that wouldn’t be happening. In fact, he didn’t even notice when a cop entered their classroom and walked straight to his desk. Not till the cop grabbed his arm and pulled him from his seat.

 

“Hey! whats going on? Where are you taking me?” Theon cried out as the cop pulled him from his classroom and started to drag him down the hall to the principal's office still holding Theon backpack in his other hand. The cop plopped him down a chair in the principal's office beside a terrified looking Robb. Like with Theon’s Robb’s backpack was put on the principal's desk and two cops started looking through them.

 

“Hey, you can’t look in there without a warrant.” Theon cried in outrage.

 

“We got a tip that you two are in possession of marijuana. So yes we can.” A replied in a monotone voice.

 

“We don’t have any drugs” Robb cried out.

 

“Then what is this then?” The cop searching Robb’s bag pulled out a small weed filled baggie with a note attached. The cop gave them both a gotcha look before she started reading the note out loud. 

 

“Here’s a special treat to my favorite customer signed Theon. No drugs really?” The cop snorted and rolled her eyes.

 

“I didn’t know those were in there I swear,” Robb said weakly, looking at Theon with a mix of shock and confusion.

 

“Here we are,” The second cop said as he pulled out a little metal box Theon had never seen before. Of course, when he opened it, it was filled with weed.

 

“I’ve never seen that before in my life,” Theon whispered to himself, he didn’t have to look up to know the cops didn’t believe him.

 

It had to have been Ramsay there was just no one else in his life who was fucked up enough to do this. But why he thought, why do this and why do this to Robb too. Jealousy he thought Ramsay had been jealous of his friendship with Robb that had to be it. But wh-?

 

Theon would swear he felt his heart stop for second as he remembered back to when they had been messaging in the beginning. He had told Ramsay he was about to be kicked out of school and sent to public school. Ramsay went to public school. ‘Oh god’ he thought to himself Ramsay did this to get to go to the same school as him. And framing Robb was just his way of trying to take Robb away from me. Tears came to Theon’s eyes he was never going to be free of him he thought.

 

The Stark’s were called and once they heard the evidence against the boys they immediately called their lawyers and started defending Robb and ignoring Theon. He honestly thought that when Catelyn Stark was read the note in Rob’s bag that she was going to strangle him with her bare hands in front of the cops and everything. 

 

The office became a circus as the best lawyers in probably the state started to arrive. Then came the District attorneys. Then, of course, the media arrived causing more chaos. The Stark’s weren't just the richest family in the town of Winterfell but also one of it’s founding families. The founding family if you believe some of the town's own folklore. When they weren’t working in the family's oil business they were the towns judges or mayors. Ned had once said that there wasn’t a single thing in this town that hadn’t been touched, shaped, or affected in some way by a Stark. And Theon honestly believed him when he said that, especially after seeing the circus that was happening now. 

 

He tried to deny it but stopped when he could tell it was only making it worse. He didn’t bother trying to blame Ramsay he knew he had no proof and trying to explain to them that the son of the town's second most powerful family was a possessive murderous psychopath who was framing him seemed like a stretch, to say the least. And if this day couldn't get any worse Roose Bolton walked into the room. 

 

“Ned I just got your call is there anything I can do?” The fake concern in Roose’s voice was a lot more believable than Ramsay's had bee.

 

“Thank you for coming Roose, let's talk in the other room,” Ned said as he, Roose, Catelyn and district attorney Poole went into the hall just out of earshot but still in Theon’s sight range. Theon didn’t try to talk to Robb given that there were still the two cops in the room. He instead tried to focus on figuring out what the adults were talking about.

 

Catelyn seemed to bounce from hysterical to furious as she ranted to the three men all the while pointed in Theon’s direction. She was blaming it all on me, Theon realized.  That bitch was throwing all the blame on him to save her precious Robb. He fumed internally as Ned tried to calm his wife down. D.A Poole was nodding along understandably to Ned’s word. Then Roose started to speak and the rest quieted down to hear his calm whispery voice. Theon was desperate to hear what he was saying. Why was he here? Did Ramsay send him? Does he know what Ramsay did? Theon’s gut told him yes. So many questions swirled around Theon’s mind. 

 

Roose and Ned went back and forth with each other a few times before Catelyn who appeared to be on Roose’s side started in. Theon felt his gut clench up when Ned seemed to finally agree with them all. He didn’t know what they’d agreed upon but he just knew he wasn't going to like it. 

The boys were told they were allowed to go home know without any other word. The car ride to the Stark’s was dead silent with no one trying to speak. Once they got inside Ned told them to go to his study. 

 

“Theon due to your past poor behavior the school has decided to expel you.” That part wasn't surprising but it still hurt Theon to hear. 

 

“Robb the school is still discussing your punishment. District Attorney Poole has decided to not press charges as long as you pass a drug test for the next six months.” Well at least I'm not going to jail Theon thought sarcastically and truly wondered what was worse jail or Ramsay. Well, the two biggest threats in jail were rape and death and Ramsay did them both fine all on his own. So yeah jail was looking better every day, but then again Ramsay was proving himself to be crazy enough to follow him to jail. So that wouldn’t work then. 

 

“After talking to Roose we’ve decided it’s better for you to go live with him. He’s got more experience dealing with difficult teenage boys and more time to focus on reforming you Theon.”

 

“What?!!!” Robb shouted, “You can’t just send him to live with that creepy dude .”

 

“That’s enough Robb it’s already been decided.”

 

“Don’t understand Sir I can’t live there I’ll-.” Theon tried to explain, but he knows it was a hopeless effort. This was what Ramsay was really doing.

 

“No Theon it’s already been decided I've tried all I can with you. Know you’re risking Robb’s future? I won’t have it. It’s done not another word. Mr. Bolton will be here in a few hours to pick you up. Go start packing.”    

 

The house staff had packed all his stuff up in a few boxes sent it ahead of him to be dropped off at the Bolton estate. The goodbyes were lukewarm at best with everyone except for Robb who had hugged him and told him he’d always be a bother to him. Theon would have probably cried but all he felt was numb inside. Roose had come to pick him up alone and didn’t comment on the goodbyes or whatsoever on why he was doing this in the first place. The car was completely silent Roose didn’t even have the radio on. It would have felt awkward if Theon was currently able to feel anything but no he was just numb to it all.

 

As they parked at the Bolton’s house Roose finally spoke. “Ramsay will explain the rules once we get inside. He will have some rules for yo and I have my rules. If you break my rules your punishment will be far crueler than anything my bastard could ever think of doing to you.”

 

“Yes Sir”

 

And without another word, they walked to the front of the house. Inside Ramsay was standing waiting with a Cheshire's grin across his face. 

 

“Welcome home Puppy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing another story called Roose Bolton's Whorehouse if anyone's interested it will probably be posted next Wednesday. Thank you for reading comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
